And I Love You Arizona
by devilette11
Summary: When Callie And Arizona Plan A date night, things get a bit cute! this is my first fic and i hope you enjoy it i would love your POSITIVE feedback or negative just some suggestions for next time!


Calzona 1

**This Is my first fic so please leave feedback I would appreciate it!**

"Brenda! Do you have Mr. Johnsons chart?" Calliope Torres nearly yelled as she flagged down one of the nurses at the counter for her patients chart. This was her last patient and Callie could not run to his room faster to get it over with, she just wanted to get home and fall right into bed with her new wife.

Her wife, who was also getting off work very shortly, was just a floor below filling out her last charts of the day also. She glanced to her side to see Slone who was marching toward her heatedly.

"Robbins!" he bellowed out loudly

"Apparently I am watching Sofia tonight?" he placed his hands on his hips

"Yes you are, because my beautiful wife and I are going to drink lots of wine and watch lots of movies and make out a bunch of times, and I think personally that, that is not behavior that Sofia should be around so, yes you are watching her"

Arizona responded looking up at Mark her blue eyes wide. Arizona swiftly turned around and continued to fill out her charts.

"Robins! I am not taking Sofia I just ca-"

Arizona violently raised her hand up to his face and covered his mouth

"Hush now Slone, I've got charts"

Mark looked at her and walked away angrily

"I hate you Robbins!"

"Alright Mr. Johnson! Hip looks fantastic we will have you up and running around in no time! Just take one of these tablets every day at 6 am with food!"

Callie quickly said to her patient as she speedily filled out his chart, she finished and ran out of the room.

She ran to the locker room and collected her stuff. Shortly after she entered Arizona pushed the door open behind her.

"Hey you!" Arizona said while placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips

"Hey" Callie said as she returned the kiss, longer this time while running her hands though Arizona's hair taking out her ponytail, they pulled away and Callie started changing out of her scrubs.

"So what's the game plan for tonight love?" Callie asked Arizona as she tied up her boots

"Well I was thinking we could pick up Sofia from the daycare and then drop her off with Slone, after the we could go home and shower…"

"Together?" Callie said cutting her off

Arizona smiled and pulled her by the hand

"Let's go tiger"

Arizona, Callie and Mark all stood outside they're apartments, Arizona holding Sofia.

"Ok Sofia! Be good for daddy!" Arizona said as she snuggled Sofia close smothering her with kisses she handed Sofia over to Callie who kissed her and handed her to Slone.

"Slone, be good! No ladies tonight with Sofia!" Callie said laughing

"Aw C'mon just one!" Slone said looking at Sofia

"Whatever Mark!" Arizona said unlocking the door and entering her apartment with Callie close behind her. Before Arizona could set down her keys Callie tackled her against the wall, kissing her passionately and quickly taking off her jacket. Arizona returned the kiss and started to take off her shoes. She guided Callie out of the front hallway into their bedroom tripping over one of Sofia's toys. Arizona pushed Callie down onto the bed and tumbled on top of her kissing her softer now. They tore apart.

Arizona hung over top of her wife staring at her looking down at her lips then up at her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" Arizona said quietly

Callie laughed and turned her face rolling out from under her wife. Arizona fell on to the bed on her stomach and rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling, then lifting herself up to see her wife undressing herself and wrapping a towel around her body, the red fabric hugged her curves. Arizona just stared for a second and then stood up.

Callie walked over to the bathroom and started to run the water in the shower as Arizona began unbuttoning her jeans. Callie stepped into the shower feeling the hot water run down her skin. Soon enough the shower door opened and Arizona entered and pressed herself up against Callie kissing her neck.

Callie tilted her head back and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the small of Arizona's back pulling close. Arizona raised her head and met her lips with Callie's. Arizona stepped back and placed her head to Callie's forehead

"I love you so much, Calliope Ipgenia Torres"

"And I love you Arizona"


End file.
